Repulsed by his touch
by StarkContrastStartles
Summary: Kelly tries to make Flash jealous by sleeping with another boy but her plan goes wrong. She is also pursued by another, a girl. Which will Kelly choose? Hopefully my best story so far. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Repulsed by his touch

Kelly Jones surveyed herself in the mirror. She hoped that she didn't look too slutty or her plan might not work. She straightened her dress and strode downstairs to join the party. She milled about for a while, drinking and dancing before eying up all the guys that had been invited. She identified a good looking one who looked rather easy to manipulate. She didn't like that word but there was really no other word to describe it. She was going to manipulate and then use him for her own pleasure.

Chelsea's eyes often wandered while her mouth was occupied but she had never pulled away from the guy before, kissing was too fun although it did get slightly tedious after a while. What she saw now though, made her push the boy away as if he was a doll. Kelly Jones was leaning over a boy, a rather cute boy she noted drily, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Kelly fingered his tie before tugging at it and leading him by the neck up the stairs. The whole party had gone silent. Kelly Jones, esteemed head girl of St Trinians, infamous for her seductive yet chaste ways was leading a _boy_ to her bedroom. Everyone knew that Kelly was suggestive and had taunted many boys in her life but she was also a virgin.

Kelly led the blonde boy into her room. She had teased boys many times and given them the impression that she was experienced but truthfully she didn't quite know what to do. She decided to approach this challenge as she did any other, authoritatively. She turned to the boy and raised her hands to his chest. She laid them there for a moment mocking him before spinning round and strutting towards her mirror. 'Undress,' she ordered over her shoulder. He obeyed, automatically unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his trousers down. He began to fiddle with his boxers but she turned sharply and stopped him with a curt word. She saw a flash of defiance streak through his eyes and realised she needed to be softer and more goading. She placed her hands on his smooth chest and leaned her face towards. She smiled slightly before pushing him onto her bed. He reached up and began to unzip her dress. She let him, closing her eyes and pretending he was someone else, the real person she was taunting.

Her dress was sliding down her body and she heard him gasp in surprise at her tantalisingly soft, peachy skin. She was extremely toned and flawless, perfect for fulfilling her present desires. As his tongue graced her back she shivered as the alien object slathered her with saliva. He mistook the shake as her desire and his fingers moved towards her bra strap. She had different ideas however for retaining her dignity and rolled over onto her back pressing her shoulders hard into the mattress to stop any miscreant ideas he may have. She was in the driving seat and she would be commanding the situation. She raised a lacy, stockinged leg, diverting his attention. He bent his head towards hers his floppy, blonde hair tickling her forehead. His lips brushed hers and she felt her lipstick smudge and her heart gave a twinge. She hated being anything other than perfect and felt that looking dishevelled gave away control to others. She knew that others thought her guarded, icy appearance was a front but she was naturally caged and aloof but she also felt a little insecure at times. She suddenly hated this boy for ruining her steely reserve.

However, she had made up her mind and she could be foolishly, stubborn at times. She had gone this far and to give up now would mean that the things she had done with this detestable boy would worthless. She chided herself for allowing something as miniscule and insignificant as the smudging of her lipstick become ludicrously monumental and weighty. So she kept kissing him and tormenting him until she had worn him out. She had managed to keep both their underwear on and had not given him anything she had not planned to. He fell asleep cradling her in his arms and she lay there awkwardly for a while, wondering if it was going to be worth all the hassle. She reproached herself for viewing a semi-sexual experience a 'hassle.' It was meant to be satisfying not an inconvenience, a chore.

She suddenly felt so pure, she was almost sterile. She wanted to feel dirty, soiled, used like she had had some fun in her life and not be untarnished and virtuous. She smiled, her frown evaporating. She hoped to become sullied sooner than expected. She twisted her head round and on seeing his complacent face, felt repulsed. She wished that she could have avoided having to resort to such measures but she knew she could only blame herself. She had turned this into another power game, another chance to prove herself. Yet, she had already proven herself; she was a highly respected head girl who had complete control over her girls.

She was wary of Flash, although deep down she knew that she had him hypnotised. He would do anything for her and anything with her. So why did she feel the need for him to prove himself to her? She had not enjoyed last night although she knew that it was meant to be fun. Chelsea and co were all extremely proud of their sexual accomplishments and took pride in the number of toyboys they'd had. Kelly grimaced. She supposed that this boy, she had not bothered to learn his name since they would not be meeting again, was her toyboy, her plaything. Yet, playtime was meant to be enjoyable and she had felt nothing but disgust since she awoke. Shuddering, she tipped the unsuspecting boy out of her bed and onto the cold wooden floor. He jerked awake and gave her a placid smile. She faked one back before gesturing towards his clothes impatiently. She could hardly wait until he was gone. She wondered if she was regretting this but shook the ludicrous notion out of her mind. She was Kelly Jones. She had no regrets.

The boy understood her gesture and had quickly gotten dressed. She hoped that he would not make a fuss and expect her phone number. She glanced towards her mobile on her dressing table and sighed. She should have hidden it so she could lie to him should she ask and make the pitiful excuse of non ownership. Too late now though. What was done was done. He, however, had expected girls just to leave without acting clingy and had deplored their neediness too many times to consider doing the same to Kelly. He left the room without bidding his affiliate farewell and, once outside, contemplated the last night and realised that he had discovered, all too late, that he found Kelly Jones superior to all his other conquests and wished to see her again, in the same compromising position, obviously. He passed a gaggle of girls on the stairs, including the magnificently sexy blonde who he had originally earmarked to spend the night with before he was chosen by Kelly. She winked and blew him a kiss but he did not blush or return the favour for he had just had... no, almost had sex with Kelly Jones. The other girls giggled and stared at him, whispering behind their hands. At this he did blush, for although priding himself as being a ladies' man, he was also surprisingly self conscious.

Kelly lay motionless, staring up at the ceiling, silently willing time to turn back so she could relive last night. She could hear, giggling and whispering outside her room and decided to take a shower. When she stepped into the scalding water she felt diseased and worthless, when she stepped out she felt invigorated and refreshed. She was very proud of her body and admired it in the steamy mirror. She could only see a blurry image of herself and nothing else so she did not notice the figure standing behind her, gazing at her perfect body, framed by the doorway and surrounded by steam. Kelly swayed to and fro, celebrating being rid of her bed partner. Her spectator leant forward captivated by the luxurious rosy form, memorising every detail of every inch of Kelly's body. As the steam began to clear, Kelly posed, thrusting her chest forward and turning sideways to see her side profile.

She never looked behind though and so never saw the young girl staring fixatedly at her soft round breasts, her tight legs, her smooth hairless back, her perk bottom and her slender fingers stroking her flat stomach. Kelly was not conceited or arrogant in her perception of herself but knew that she had flawless, silky skin and, although she wasn't tanned, she had toned, defined muscles and exquisite features. She appreciated her attractiveness and enjoyed the benefits that came with good looks. However, nobody else had ever had the opportunity to admire her fully naked body because she had never allowed it, but although she still had not given permission, somebody was admiring her exposed figure now.

Her fan was ecstatic to finally have the opportunity to view Kelly's naked body after lusting for her for so long. She shook her head in disbelief and blinked repeatedly to check that it wasn't a dream, that she was actually living her fantasy.

She was.

Kelly had not been inadvertently modelling her svelte frame for long before the sight overwhelmed the young observer and she let out an involuntary sigh. Kelly spun round, startled and on seeing the girl kicked the door shut. She reached for her towel and hastily covered her exposed body. She swung the bathroom door open and glared at the ashamed offender. The eyes which had been so riveted by her shape were now cast mortified to the ground. Kelly took a step forward purposefully as if to strike the girl and she cowered, fearful but ready to accept the deserved blow. None came. Kelly forcibly restrained herself and took the path of sarcasm and the subtle cruelty she had mastered so well.

'Yes? Did you want something? Or have I already given you what you wanted?' Kelly was profoundly adept at injected a measured amount of poison into her voice but nobody had ever experienced her speak with such a lethal intonation. She herself was shocked at the magnitude of venom infused in her current enunciation.

'I – I – didn't know - I – I - ...' The girl stuttered. Kelly was furious that her privacy had been so mercilessly violated but was more livid that she had not seen the intruder but had been caught unawares.

'I believe a valid explanation is in order. I understand that anyone could become so immersed in me but why did you come in the first place? Nobody is ever allowed to enter the head girl's room without her permission. That is virtually the only rule that everybody abides by here. Yet you felt privileged enough to break it. There will be a severe punishment for this and I hope that you will be sufficiently worried.' The monologue stopped abruptly as she realised that the girl's eyes had wandered down to stop at her chest area. Kelly snapped her fingers to bring the girl's attention back up to her face. Kelly felt defiled and wanted suitable revenge but this girl seemed oblivious to her threats. 'Is there a reason that you're still standing here?' she snapped.

'I – I – didn't mean to do anything wrong,' the girl spluttered finally, her eyes flickering from Kelly's face to Kelly's breasts. The blood red towel was slipping slightly, jerked by Kelly's animated fury, and one of Kelly's pertinent breasts was protruding.

The bashful onlooker was in a rapturous frenzy at all the favours she was being thrown while also being horrified at her reprehensible secret being discovered by the subject of her fanatical devotions. Kelly followed the girl's amorous gaze and blush ferociously. She tweaked the cloth back into place and swatted her hands at the girl, her crimson talons almost streaking the girl's flushed cheek and vehemently shooing her out of the room.

Once gone the girl burst into unstoppable sobs. Kelly heard the girl's woes but for once felt no sympathy towards another's grief. She turned her back on the wailing girl and slammed the door shut, a symbol of closure. She never wanted to see the girl again; problematic for the head girl since this girl was a good friend of hers, but she was sure that she could avoid Annabelle for a while at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly withdrew into the bathroom once more and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. Slow, silent tears dribbled down her face but she casually wiped them away. She took a purposeful, deep breath before striding into the bedroom again. She was still clutching the blood red towel to herself as if it was a lifeline. As she turned to face the open bathroom door she remembered the absorbed look on Annabelle's face as she ogled her body. She winced and spun round to her wardrobe. She dressed surreptitiously in the corner out of line with the window and door being careful not to let the towel drop as she pulled her clothes on underneath it. It was only when she was fully dressed that she finally released her vice-like grip on the covering. She left the towel where it fell suddenly gripped with a need to be out of the room. She strolled down the stairs, her body tense.

She entered the dining room amid noisy gabbled chatter. When the girls heard the clicking her heels made against the parquet floor, the babble ceased abruptly. All eyes were turned on her. Only a couple of sensitive girls were actually staring straight at her but she could sense the furtive glances directed at her.

At first Kelly was appalled, thinking that Annabelle had told everyone about their meeting earlier and they had gossiped about her naked body. When she sat down, however, she caught snatches of whispered conversations and realised that they were discussing her adventure last night with the boy –'who wasn't Flash.' She ate very little at breakfast, very aware of the silence surrounding her, and got up to leave after a very brief meal. She started up the stairs when she heard her name called in a shrill, high pitched voice. A small group of first year girls was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking nervously up at her. They pushed one to the front who looked very apprehensive.

'Please, miss. I mean, Kelly... Polly said to tell you that ummm... Flash, well, Flash is here,' she spoke tentatively and precisely, waiting for the head girl to pounce on her. Seeing that the head girl was looking impassively over her head out the window, she carried on a lot faster. 'Flash is here and he wants to see you.' She gasped, out of breath after her outburst.

She looked anxiously at Kelly before smiling defiantly at her friends and they all ran triumphantly off. Kelly looked up to see their small bodies disappearing. She had almost completely forgotten about her approaching meeting with Flash. She had had a whole speech prepared but after the morning's events it had skipped her mind. She hastily tried to dredge the speech out of her foggy mind, slightly clouded from her hangover but eventually deceased and trudged up the narrow stairs towards the roof.

She saw Flash before he noticed her and stood staring at the dark hairs on the nape of his neck, exposed by the side ponytail he had acquired. He turned and nodded his head in acknowledgement of her. She gave him a winning smile and started down the metal ladder. As she strode towards him, her ankle turned and she almost fell, wobbling from side to side. Flash made no effort to steady her and she frowned, confused.

'Kelly.' He was brisk and businesslike.

'Flash.' She made an attempt to be warm and alluring. He blanched slightly before regaining his rosy complexion.

'Kelly. I trust that the business end of things is going well.'

'Yes it is, we have many things that...' He cut her off abruptly, stemming her unnatural flow of conversation.

'And the business end of things?' She blushed and lowered her head, submissively.

'Flash.' She started warningly but apologetically. He interrupted again.

'I thought you don't mix business with pleasure?'

She flushed scarlet and began angrily, 'Flash, Flash I,' She trailed off. 'He was neither.' She mumbled eventually. She felt hot tears spark in her eyes and her head started to throb. She turned away from and stumbled towards the ladder. She fell and lay sprawled on the ground, writhing as she tried to get up. Flash stared at her, motionless for a few seconds before stepping towards her to help. She thrashed her legs out at him and crawled towards the ladder. She knelt by it and stopped. Tears splashed down onto the black metal.

She slowly stood upright and climbed the steps. Flash called out to her but she didn't turn around. She just kept walking. At the foot of the stairs, inside the house she saw girls hovering about, talking. A steady flow of tears were now falling and she broke into a run. The girls were startled as she pushed passed them; they had never seen their head girl cry before. Never seen _any_ head girl cry before. Kelly was aware of this as she collapsed on her bed, slamming the door shut for the second time that morning. The hinges were not used to this treatment so they creaked dangerously but obeyed.

Kelly wailed into her pillow for the rest of the morning. She missed lunch and her friends decided not to disturb her to remind her that it was lunch and that it was her duty to be present to supervise. Kelly had many years worth of tears to pour out but eventually she was all cried out and the sobs started to cease. She sat up, sniffling and realised that she had missed lunch. Her body tensed as she tried to stifle the fresh tears that were welling up and succeeded in controlling herself for the first time that day.

She felt like a failure. She had allowed her personal affairs to prevent her from doing her head girl duties and had let her school down. She wanted to go downstairs and tell them that she had had a minor lapse but had recovered and everything would go back to normal... but she couldn't. She knew that it wasn't true and couldn't lie to that extent to her girls. She told them small lies all the time to avoid expressing her true emotions and hang ups but had never misled them totally. Pretending that she was fine would be a huge deception. She knew that she would either have to clear things with Flash and get her head straight or resign as head girl. She really didn't want to have to do the latter so she resolved to meet up with Flash.

She splashed water on her face and went down to the basement in search of him. She found him sniffing the vodka suspiciously.

'I didn't sleep with him.' She stated flatly. He turned.

'What?' he questioned.

'I was never going to. I just wanted to get your attention.'

Well, you certainly did that,' he said ruefully. She smiled, a real smile that lit up her whole face. He laughed her emotions were infectious. He sobered up quickly though. 'You already had my attention; you didn't have to do that.'

She nodded repentantly and glanced up at his face. Her eyes kept sliding down his body. _Just as Annabelle's had done that morning. _She dismissed the thought and trained her eyes on his nose, the most beige part of his body. 'I wanted to see how you really felt.' She sounded slightly whiny and cursed herself inwardly. He stepped towards her and put a fatherly arm around her shoulders.

'Kelly. I am besotted with you. You know that.' He sounded patronising and the arm around the shoulders felt belittling so she shook him off. She gave him a steely glare before relaxing.

'I needed to make sure.' She tried to make her voice sound curt but it came out as a soft drawl. 'I do like you Flash but my loyalty is to the school.' Her eyes gazed at him beseechingly as she pleaded with him to understand.

He leant in and her neck tingled when his warm breath landed on it. His lips grazed her cheek as he whispered, 'No one needs to know.' He gave her a secretive wink before searching her eyes. She closed her eyes and kissed him, by way of a reply. Their bodies collapsed in a writhing heap on the cold basement floor. The chill of the hard, stone floor coming through their thin clothing but neither noticed. They had finally gotten what they wanted and were not prepared to let anything interrupt it. They were closed to the world so they did not spot the small figure crying in the doorway.

Annabelle had seen them and was devastated.


End file.
